Исповедь
by JackValentine
Summary: Ангст. С хорошим концом


**[****PG-13] ****Исповедь**** (RP/RP) Hurt/Comfort**

**НАЗВАНИЕ****:** Исповедь

**АВТОР****:** Mindless_Jack

**БЕТА****:** ShannonScarlett

**ФЭНДОМ****:** World Wrestling Entertainment

**КАТЕГОРИЯ****:** Slash

**ПЕЙРИНГ****:** Heath Miller/Paul Lloyd

**РЕЙТИНГ****:** PG-13

**ЖАНР****:** Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**РАЗМЕР****:** Мини

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ:** OOC

**ОТ АВТОРА:** Промолчу.

**ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР:** Все события, описанные в фике, являются художественным вымыслом. Коммерческих целей не преследую.

**ПРАВА РАЗМЕЩЕНИЯ И ПУБЛИКАЦИЙ:** Где угодно, с разрешения автора (писать в ЛС)

**СТАТУС:** Закончен

_**Вторник, 2:07**_

Нежные поцелуи, страстные объятия, обжигающие прикосновения… Единение душ и тел, боль, приносящая удовольствие до искр из глаз. Вокруг всё темнеет, чувства обостряются до предела, и вот… Взрыв. Фейерверк. Экстаз.

Опять… Опять!

_**Вторник, 19:32**_

Пол вошел и практически кожей ощутил холодное молчание этих каменных стен. Уже привычный груз какой-то особой, гудящей тишины опустился на его плечи. Огоньки свечей подрагивали в полумраке, бликуя на поверхности пола. На длинных деревянных скамьях, напоминающих вагоны поезда, который едет в никуда, никого не было. Пол повернул голову и посмотрел на исповедальную кабинку. Он понял, что пора. Не потому что хочется, не потому что надо, а потому, что ему это было просто необходимо. Молодой человек решительно подошел.

_**19:38**_

- В чём твои грехи, сын мой?

- Я люблю.

- В любви нет греха.

- Я… люблю неправильно.

- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, сын мой.

Горячие слёзы покатились по щекам Пола.

- Я… Не могу… - прошептал он и вышел.

_**20:20**_

Пол вот уже 10 минут сидел над белым листом бумаги. В голове абсолютно не было мыслей, а ручка дрожала в руке. Справа от него стоял стакан воды, а слева лежали восемь упаковок самых разных таблеток – все, что он нашел в квартире. Всё было готово, оставалось только сделать это, но Пол не мог просто уйти.

Хотелось так много всего написать… Про то, что Хит ни в чём не виноват, про то, что ему не страшен ад, ведь в его случае это просто вопрос времени, так зачем ждать? Но голова шла кругом, а слова путались с мыслями. Пол тяжело вздохнул, написал пару строчек и отложил ручку.

_**20:13**_

У Хита было на редкость хорошее настроение. Солнце светило, суетливые прохожие спешили по делам, а песни Bring Me The Horizon, слышавшиеся из iPod'a на полной громкости, били по ушам. Да еще и освободился он сегодня пораньше, вот Пол обрадуется! Ведь они так редко бывают наедине. Только вдвоем…

_**20:22**_

От звука открывающейся двери Пол вздрогнул. Почти сразу же он услышал жизнерадостный голос Хита.

- Пол! Я вернулся! Пол, малыш, ты где?

Через секунду Хит вошел в комнату. Улыбка исчезла с его лица.

- Пол, какого… Что ты делаешь? – рыжеволосый молодой человек подошел и выхватил из рук любимого лист бумаги.

_Прости меня, но я так больше не могу._

_Очень сильно люблю тебя._

_ Пол_

- Что за?.. – Хит оторвался от записки и огляделся.

Заметив таблетки, он сразу все понял. Смял листок, отбросил его в сторону и подошел к Полу вплотную.

- Что ты, дурак, делаешь? Ты понимаешь вообще, ты, ты… - молодой человек захлебнулся словами. Он тяжело дышал и не мог ничего понять. Как? Почему?

Пол резко встал со стула.

- Хит, ты всё не так понял, я объясню…

- Всё я понял! – прервал его Хит и резким движением смахнул со стола стакан - с такой силой, что тот ударился о стену, упал и с душераздирающим звоном разбился на мелкие осколки.

Хит заметался по комнате, сгреб со стола все таблетки, засунул их в тумбочку, которую запер на ключ, а ключ выкинул в раковину. Сделав всё это, он повернулся, и, даже не взглянув на Пола, быстрым шагом ушел в спальню. Пол услышал, как громко хлопнула дверь.

_**20:33**_

Хит сидел на кровати, закрыв лицо руками. Голова раскалывалась от нестерпимой боли. Его сердце рвалось на части. Ну почему? Что он сделал не так?

Хит услышал звук открывающейся двери, но даже не обернулся. Пол подошел и тихо присел рядом с любимым. Около минуты они просидели молча.

Наконец, Хит повернул голову, всё еще подпирая ее рукой, и странным взглядом посмотрел Полу в глаза.

- Если бы я пришел на двадцать минут позже, я больше никогда не увидел бы тебя живым. – тихо произнес он. – Никогда, - Хит отвел взгляд.

- Послушай, прости меня…

- «Прости»? Ты чуть было не покончил жизнь самоубийством, и теперь ты говоришь мне «прости»? Пол… Скажи мне… Почему?

У Хита в глазах отразилась такая боль, что Полу стало нестерпимо его жалко. Брюнету хотелось просто зарыться пальцами в длинные рыжие волосы любимого, поцеловать его и забыть обо всем. Что было абсолютно некстати, и он понимал это. Ллойду стало ужасно стыдно за то, что он делает Хиту так больно. Как же он мог?.. Как?

- Хит, я так устал… Давай поговорим об этом завтра, пожалуйста, - с мольбой в голосе произнес он.

- Завтра? Завтра. Ну ладно.

Хит встал и пошел в ванную.

_**Среда, 9:46**_

Пол проснулся, привстал на кровати, открыл глаза и сразу же наткнулся на взгляд Хита. Он сидел на пуфике напротив кровати. Его волосы были растрепаны, а под глазами темнели синяки.

- Доброе утро.

- Хит, ты что, не ложился? – Пол зевнул.

- Нет.

- Поняаатно… - протянул Пол, не зная, что еще сказать, встал и пошел в ванную.

_**9:58**_

Когда Пол вернулся, Хит сидел в такой же позе.

- Сядь, пожалуйста, - со вздохом попросил Миллер.

Пол медленно опустился на кровать напротив Хита.

- Ну? Рассказывай.

- Понимаешь, я просто… - Пол не знал, что сказать.

- Что?

- Просто спать с мужчиной – это грех.

- Спать с мужчиной? Ты это так называешь? Я думал между нами что-то большее, выходящее за рамки обычного секса. А я, значит, просто тебя тр*хаю?

- Нет, Хит, я вовсе не это имел в виду!

Хит встал с пуфика, и Пол только сейчас заметил, что тот даже не переодевался.

- Послушай, Пол, я действительно люблю тебя, но я не хочу жить, постоянно опасаясь потерять тебя.

Ллойд просто онемел. Такого поворота событий он не ожидал. Когда Миллер подхватил свежесобранную сумку, его осенило. Тот все решил еще ночью. Хит вышел из комнаты и направился в коридор. Пару секунд брюнет сидел, не двигаясь, но потом резко вскочил и почти побежал за любимым.

- Хит, стой!

Но Хит даже не обернулся. Пол обогнал его и встал в дверном проеме.

- Ты же обещал не бросать меня никогда! Ты говорил, что мы всегда будем вместе, помнишь? – со слезами в голосе прокричал он.

Хит наклонился к нему и поцеловал, так отчаянно, как в последний раз. Последний раз… Через секунду он отстранился и горько прошептал:

- Прости, - Хит без труда отодвинул Пола и ушел. В никуда.

_**Воскресенье, 14:09**_

Миллер снова поднимался по знакомой лестнице. Он думал, что никогда больше сюда не вернется, но его невыносимо тянуло обратно, как маньяка тянет на место преступления. С каждой ступенькой всё новые и новые воспоминания оживали, и Миллер всё замедлял и замедлял шаг.

_**14:12**_

И вот, Хит оказался перед деревянной дверью, с ключом в руке, стоял, не находя душевных сил открыть замок. Ему безумно, невероятно хотелось войти, этот парень тянул его, как магнит, как свет лампы манит мотылька. Наконец, Миллер собрался с духом и вошел. В их квартире ничего не изменилось, но она как будто опустела. В ней не хватало постоянного запаха кофе, сумбурных звуков телевизора, яркого света. Не хватало жизни. Хит тихо прошел к спальне и открыл дверь. На кровати лежал Пол. Вернее, человек, который когда-то был тем самым Полом. Под глазами у него залегли чёрные круги, нежное детское лицо заросло щетиной, а глаза были абсолютно пустыми. Услышав шаги, Ллойд сел на кровати и посмотрел на дверной проем.

- Хит… – Пол просто не поверил своим глазам. Он не спал уже три дня и почти не ел. Ощущал себя живым трупом, но когда увидел любимого, будто вдохнул новых сил.

В тёмно-карих глазах снова загорелся огонь, и они стали именно такими, какими их когда-то полюбил Хит. Он быстрым шагом пошел к кровати, но потом помедлил и тихо опустился на самый край. Пол не отводил взгляда от самого родного в мире человека. По щекам его текли прозрачные крупные слезы. Хит протянул руку и кончиками пальцев вытер влагу с лица Пола. Он придвинулся ближе и поцеловал любимого, упиваясь вкусом солёных, пересохших, но таких родных и мягких губ. Когда Хит, наконец, прервал поцелуй, Пол провёл ладонью по его лицу, как бы проверяя, не мираж ли это.

- Хит… Ты вернулся, - срывающимся голосом прошептал он.

- Конечно… - он обнял любимого и прижал к груди. - Я же обещал, что никогда тебя не брошу. _Никогда._


End file.
